A Friendship Reborn
by Tarice the Styraurus
Summary: This isn't exactly my first story involving a relationship between Evan and Pietro but this is my first story centering on just that pairing.  Read, Review or don't.  Your choice.  Chapter 01 up. Rated T and then eventually M.


**A/N:** Alright, so this is a little unusual of myself of starting a new story when I haven't even finished a previous one but I just had to get this out before I lost the story. It's Evan/Pietro, yaoi, mm, shonen-ai or whatever you want to call it and if you don't like it, then why did you search this pairing anyways? I don't care if the characters are in character or not, it's just for entertainment. Please note that this story has nothing to do with my series...I hope.

* * *

><p><em>Pietro and Evan looked at each other briefly before one of them, Evan, looked away. Pietro saw tears in his eyes as the dark skinned male walked away from him. As he walked away, rain started to fall forth from the sky and Pietro watched as Evan crossed the road silently. As Evan reached the steps, he looked back at Pietro mouthing three words before entering the house silently. Pietro mouthed those three words himself before he too retreated into his own house and closed the door behind him.<em>

Pietro rubbed his eyes drearily as he reached for the phone but it rang just before his hand touched it. Annoyed, he answered. "Who is this?"

"Hey, Pietro," Evan called through, "it's me. I had the dream again." Pietro softened up.

"Me too," Pietro replied softly, "I was about to call you." Pietro smiled and so did Evan from his end even though Pietro didn't know this. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Evan replied, "just depressed. You?"

"Me too," Pietro replied simply, "I wish we could still be together."

"Me too," Evan replied and Pietro could practically hear the tears falling from his precious love's face. "I still love you."

"I love you just as much," Pietro replied, "maybe we should just end all this ruse and be together."

"I think you're right," Evan stated, wiping his face, "tomorrow, lunch?"

"Sure, I'll make sure we get a table of our own," Pietro replied happily. "Evan..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I said those things I said to you that night," he replied. "I didn't mean any of it...I was just mad at my father for forcing me to break it off with you." There was silence. "Evan?"

"I know," Evan said finally.

"I do love you," Pietro stated, "I always have."

"Then why..."

"Rather have a negative relationship than nothing at all," Pietro replied. "It kept us close even if it was as enemies."

"Then it was all to stay close to me," Evan concluded and Pietro nodded.

"Yes," he replied, "I did all that just to remain close to you with my father's approval."

"You just wanted to make your dad happy then, didn't you," Evan concluded.

"Yeah," Pietro replied, "but now I know what I did was wrong. My father cost me my closest friend and now I know what I have to do to make it all up to you."

"What's that?"

"Leave the Brotherhood," Pietro stated.

"Can you do that," Evan asked. By this time, Evan was sitting on the side of his bed with his feet hovering a few inches above the floor.

"Yes," Pietro replied, "but daddy's not gonna like it."

"Well, duh," Evan stated, "his only son leaving his side to join the X-Men because he loves another male. I don't think any evil father would approve of that."

"I doubt your father would like you fraternizing with the enemy either," Pietro stated.

"That's true," Evan stated, subconsciously curling the phone cord with his finger, "what should I tell the others?"

"Well, I doubt they'd like the truth," Pietro replied, "but the truth is the truth."

"I'll tell them my boyfriend's moving in," Evan said with a smile and Pietro smiled himself.

"How about the term, fiancé?"

"What!"

"Not so loud, Daniels," Pietro cried into the phone, "we can't be waking anyone up!"

"Sorry," Evan replied, "you aren't in the position to be proposing to me."

"Oh, and why would that be," Pietro asked, frowning.

"Well, neither of us have any money and everyone will be asking severe questions and stuff," Evan replied.

"Hey, we've already tried out the boyfriend thing and it worked out perfectly fine between the two of us," Pietro stated, "why can't be be engaged to be married?"

"Why don't we go with engaged to be engaged," Evan suggested, "besides, I doubt you have a ring."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Pietro stated, pulling out a three karat diamond ring from a drawer, "you'd be surprised."

"You didn't steal one, did you?"

"I have my mother's," Pietro replied, "and isn't it tradition to pass down a ring through the family?"

"I guess," Evan said with a shrug, "wait, are you insinuating that I'm gonna be the bottom of the relationship?"

"Oh, I don't know, Daniels, what do you think?" Pietro had a sly smile on his face.

"If you're wanting to be dominant, you're gonna have to fight for it," Evan said into the phone, "and just to let ya know, I'm not gonna be easy to dominate."

Pietro licked his lips, "you do know that I do love a challenge," Pietro said, "and you're going to be my favorite challenge ever."

Evan smiled, "I thought you'd say that." Pietro smiled after that was said. "See you tomorrow," Evan asked.

"See you tomorrow," Pietro replied, "and, I love you, Evan Daniels."

"I love you too, Pietro Maximoff."

The two hung up their respective phones and Evan looked at the floorboards of his room, smiling. He scooted off the bed and rubbed his eyes of sleep before remembering to look at the time on the alarm clock. The neon green numbers told him that it was four in the morning and he shrugged. Might as well get ready since he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep tonight. Upon opening his wardrobe, he paused, looking at the pictures plastered to the inside of the door. A majority of them were of him and Pietro when they were kids, before all the chaos of being Mutants kicked into high gear. He smiled when his eye caught one of him and Pietro playing house and Pietro, being bossy as he was, had forced Evan into 'cooking' food and then managed to kiss him on the cheek when served acting like a 'nice' husband and said I love you. How his own mother managed to get the picture was beyond him but he was happy. They had an innocent puppy love back then and then his eyes viewed another one. It was one of them when they were older, about thirteen. Evan had Pietro spend the night and Pietro had slept in lightly enough for Evan to get hungry enough to make himself food and because he had heard Pietro coming down the stairs had decided to make enough food for the both of them. There was not much of a fuss over it and the same person had taken the picture at the same precise moment when Pietro kissed Evan and said I love you. This time though, Evan's face was slightly darker than normal and this time it had been on the lips but only briefly. His mother poked light fun at Evan for about a week after the incident saying Evan had a cute boyfriend.

Evan smiled after the two flashbacks ended and he went to grab a white shirt but halted. He looked over at a shirt he had gotten from Pietro the day they had broken up and contemplated. It was a silver shirt with a dark green patches on the sides. After a while, he grabbed that shirt and a pair of silvery jeans, boxers and socks before grabbing his towel and tromped off towards the bathroom where he made quick work of taking a shower and got dressed. When he exited the bathroom, he ran smack dab into Kitty who ended up phasing through him instead and she shuddered.

"That was gross," she uttered and she looked at Evan. "You're up early and is that like, a new shirt?" Evan looked at the shirt he was wearing and smiled briefly before looking at her.

"No," he replied, "but this is the first time I've worn it. Thanks for noticing."

"It looks so well with those pants," Kitty stated, "starting to go fashion on us, Evan?"

"I guess," came the reply as Evan looked down at himself, "is it bad?"

"Not really," Kitty replied, "but you could use a little bit more dark. Maybe brown or green. Wait, why am I giving you fashion advice?"

"To be nice," Evan replied with a shrug. "Don't ask me what's going on in that girl head of yours. It's hard just trying to figure out what's going on in mine."

"Sounds like you've got girl trouble," Kitty stated.

"Not exactly," Evan replied, huffing. "Much more complicated than girls. Try guy troubles."

"Oh my gosh, you have got to tell me the juicy facts," Kitty stated and then she looked down at herself, "after I get a shower."

"As long as you promise me that you won't tell anyone," Evan replied, "at least not yet."

"Done deal," Kitty replied.

Half an hour later, Evan and Kitty were sitting in the library alone in the back pretending to mull over some books. "Alright, so what's the boy problem and if you say it's puberty, I'm out."

"Uh, no," Evan replied, "but close. It has to deal with another boy."

"Are you seriously asking me for boy advice, I'm a girl..." Kitty went silent immediately and then blinked a few times. "Oh my gosh, I knew it! You ARE gay!" At this, Evan clasped his hand over her mouth and he glared at her. "Sorry. So, who's the lucky guy? Anyone I know?"

"Yes."

"Is he a Mutant?"

"Yes."

"Is he an X-Man?"

"Not yet."

"What do you mean not yet," Kitty asked.

"He's going to be coming home with me after school if I can manage to pull him away from his other friends," Evan replied. "He wants to join and doesn't want to be discreet about leaving his own group of friends."

"Oh my gosh, it's not Lance is it?"

"What! Oh hell no, he's yours!"

"Freddy?"

"Oh, yuck!"

"Todd?"

"That's even worse."

"Then it's Pietro," Kitty concluded. "That's hot."

"That's true," Evan stated, "he is hot."

"Now you two and us two can double date!"

"Uh...we'll have to talk about that," Evan stated.

"I can't believe you and Pietro are together," Kitty stated.

"To be true about it, we're actually engaged," he replied.

"Already!"

"We've been together before, it's just his dad disapproved of us and so he had to end it..." Evan flashed back to the night but quickly shook his head of the bad memory and Kitty caught a tear in his eye.

"Hey, don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she stated and she gave Evan a tight, warm hug. "I always wanted a gay best friend."

"Thanks, Kitty," Evan said with a smile and his watch beeped and they both looked at it. "We've gotta go before we're late for school."

"Yeah, you can't miss out on seeing your boyfriend," Kitty stated and the two packed up their books into the bags and quickly left the library.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alright so the first chapter is done. If you liked it, let me know, if not, let me know. Or not, the choice is yours but this chapter was fun. I probably might end up continuing this story even if no one likes it.


End file.
